Twins
by AlpacaBabe
Summary: Olivia Morse is a forty-four year old, stuck in a teenager's body. She is fighting for Edward's heart. To do this, she has to get through Bella and Renesmee. Read and review!
1. A Monster

Chapter One

"Please! Don't hurt me!" she screamed.

I smiled, evilly.

"Not a chance," I cackled.

I dug down into the human's neck. The blood was delicious, satisfying. I didn't stop until I had drunk it all. After the life was sucked out of the human, I arose to my feet and licked the blood of my lips and headed home. The wind blew in my hair as I sped towards the house my sister and I shared with our creator, Kimberly.

Inside the house, my sister was sitting on the couch reading a novel our teacher had assigned for English class.

"How was the hunt, Olivia?" Isabella asked.

"Fine," I muttered.

Isabella threw her book to the ground and ran towards me.

"You killed another human!" she cried.

I hissed at her.

"Olivia, you can't do that! You should be a vegetarian vampire, like Kimberly and I," she frowned.

"I wouldn't call Kimberly a vegetarian, if you asked me," I pointed out. Kimberly sometimes drank human's blood, but not as much as I. You could call me a monster, I wouldn't care. I am what I am, and that's that.

I dashed up to my bedroom and dumped all of the books out of my backpack. I started tearing the pages, one by one. At the back of a book, was invitation to a sleepover given to me by Sharon.

"Wouldn't do much sleeping if I were there," I snickered. "No one would live if _I_ were there."

I glanced at the pictures on my wall. The first was a picture of my sister and I as humans. We were at a pool, Isabella splashing and playing while I floated on my tube. The second was of the Olympic coven: Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. As I came across Bella, I snarled. I had always had much interest in Edward. Since the day I met him. Bella was Edward's mate, and I envied Bella. The third was me. My curly, dark blonde hair was in the way of my evil, yet beautiful face. I was just staring at the camera, evilly. A monster. The last was a picture of Kimberly. Normal and boring. Kimberly was once a pre-school teacher, but she had to quit because of all the accidents that happened and she could barley control herself. Now Kimberly is a teacher at private school. Kimberly Morse.

I sat at my bed all night, until it was morning. I shoved all of my books into my backpack and jumped off my balcony. I landed safely on the ground. Isabella was already waiting for me by the door.

"Good morning, Olivia."

"Hi."

Isabella's curly, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a bun. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and a khaki skirt. It was basically the opposite of myself.

My wild, curly hair was in my face, as usual. I wore a sleeveless brown shirt and ripped jeans.

"I'll race you to the alley," I challenged.

"Bring it." Isabella smiled. "Go!"

We ran down the streets as fast as lighting. We were at the alley in no time. I passed the garbage can first.

"And Olivia Morse wins again!" I chortled. "In favor of Isabella Morse!"

Isabella punched my shoulder, playfully. Then, she stared at the garbage can by the abandoned garage. And with her mind, she moved it farther from us.

"Tomorrow we race again," she grinned.

We shook hands and headed towards West High School.

I covered my nose during biology and shifted my head towards the clock. Five minutes until lunch. I looked down at my text book and tried to concentrate. No luck. School is so stupid. Why do kids even need to learn?

The bell rang and I was out of my seat in milliseconds. I sped down the hall to the cafeteria. I grabbed an apple and a can of soda in the lunch line.

At my lunch table sat Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Isabella. I grabbed the chair and plumped myself into the seat. I glared at Bella and then came across Edward's face. I smiled sweetly.

Renesmee Cullen was the only one of us who was eating. Though she preferred blood, she was quite capable of eating human food. Disgusting. How could she eat such things?

"Autumn is staring at you." Emmet nudged his brother in ribs. "Is there a single girl in this room who is _not_ staring at you?"

"The lunch lady?" Isabella suggested. "No wait, she's staring at you too."

Bella put Edward's hand in her's.

"But my Edward doesn't care about any of those girls, do you?" Bella asked.

"No, love," Edward answered with a smile.

I snarled lowly at Bella. She pretended to concentrate on Edward's face, but I knew she heard me.

I needed revenge. Edward should love me and me only. I am much closer to his age than her. She's not even that pretty. Sure, her features are beautiful, but otherwise she is quite ugly. I am gorgeous and evil. Some might find their unruly curly hair hideous, but mine is a charm. It suits me.

Edward must have heard me and shot me a dirty look.

Whatever, I thought. Love that woman.


	2. almost Kissed by a Fairy

Chapter 2 Halloween

As you know, I would do anything to plant my lips against Edward's. And I will. No doubt about it. It was simple, get through Renesmee and Bella, then blame it on someone else. Perfect plan. My daydreaming was interrupted by Isabella's voice.

"Hello!" Her voice sounded like bells as she entered the room. "Did you get the candy?"

"We don't eat," I reminded her coldly.

She giggled.

"I know, silly. Tonight's Halloween! And again, did you get the candy?"

"No."

"That was your job this year! My job was the make the costumes." She folded her arms. "Can you follow a single tradition?"

I groaned and looked around in my closet. I found a bag of 100 Grand bars at the bottom. I tossed them at my sister.

"Happy?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I decided we should dress up as fairies this year," she smiled.

I stared at her, horrified. What the heck was she thinking?! Hello, evil vampire!

Isabella must have noticed I was horrified at the decision, because she said, "I'm going to be the _Cherry Fairy_ and you will be the _Dark Fairy_."

I groaned. I didn't want to be any fairy, even a wicked one.

"Olivia, you can go to a Halloween party as a fairy for one night. Next year _you _get to make the costumes," she reminded. "We'll be goblins, if you like."

Eventually I agreed. By ten-thirty, the younger trick-or-treaters had gone and Kimberly was taking over for the night. Isabella forced me into the fairy costume and applied dark makeup on me.

At eleven, we were in Edward's Volvo, Bella and Edward in front, and Isabella, Renesmee, and I in the back.

"Who's idea was this?" I demanded.

"Alice's, of course," Edward answered, rolling his eyes. Figures, "She's going as a diva, Jasper's a gangster, Alice forced Rosalie into a ghost costume, and Emmett is Dracula."

"That's not hard to believe," Isabella murmured. "And what are you three supposed to be?"

"I'm Frankenstein, Bella's the bride of Frankenstein, and Nessie is a half angel, half devil," Edward replied.

Bella and Edward's eyes met.

"I wouldn't be anything in a costume, unless I got to be your partner," she murmured. Their lips met.

I gagged.

At the party held in the school gym, people in costumes crept around everywhere. Autumn Sizzles (as a zombie) begged Edward to dance with her. As Edward took her hand, he looked over his head and stared at Bella with pleading eyes. Jasper showed off his moves he had been practicing, Alice twirled around in the middle of the gym, Renesmee danced with Jacob Black (come on, the kid was dressed as a werewolf), and Emmett and Rosalie did spitballs at other dancers (actually, Emmett was doing this as Rosalie watched). Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

At midnight, Edward was taking a break from dancing with Bella. Bella told him she was going to talk to some of her friends. This was my moment to do what I wanted to. I walked slowly towards Edward.

"Hey, Edward," I smiled sweetly.

"Uh, hi," he answered.

I placed myself on his lap and stroked his cheek. I moved my lips slowly towards his. As they were nearly together, I felt a shove throw me back. Bella.

I looked up to find Edward's furious face and Bella's upset.

"How dare you!" Edward growled.

I felt mad and sad at the same time. I rose to my feet and charged towards Edward's mate. I shoved her into the punch table. Unfortunately, Edward grabbed her in time.

"Olivia Victoria Morse," he snarled. "What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Fighting for love," I screamed. I heard Emmett's laugh behind me.

"Told you, Eddie. Not one girl can take their eyes off of you," Emmet chortled.

The sadness dwelled inside of me. I grabbed my purse and sprinted home.

I didn't stop until I was in my bedroom. I threw off the costume and kicked off my sneakers. I threw it all out the window. I stared into the face of Edward Cullen on the wall. My eyes never left his for the whole night.

Dawn broke threw my window. I tilted my head. I walked to my closet and selected a black sleeveless shirt and ripped khakis. Then I realized, maybe Bella's looks were the thing Edward had fallen in love with. I straightened my hair a little and pulled on a white button down shirt. On my legs were a pair of denim jeans I had found in Isabella's room.

I jumped down my balcony, as usual, and met Isabella at the front door. She stared at my outfit and shrugged. We didn't race that day. Isabella drove us in Kimberly's Saturn convertible.

I headed towards my Calculus room. I took my usual seat in the corner of the room, which was by Edward. But he didn't show up. As lunch, Isabella and I sat with the rest of the Cullens, besides Edward, Bella, and Renesmee.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" Isabella asked politely.

"Edward was so pissed that he didn't show up at school today," Emmett chuckled.

"My fault," I muttered.

**I (unfortunately) do not own **_**Twilight. **_


	3. Someone to Rely On

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee didn't show up the next day. Or the next. Days passed, but still not gorgeous face that made me smile. Okay, so I could see them getting mad for a day or two, but not two weeks.

I hunted on weekends and at nights. In the morning, I grab my backpack and meet Isabella downstairs. But, on Tuesday morning after Isabella and I raced, Edward's family was standing by his Volvo. When his eyes looked into mine, they abruptly looked away.

I managed to get through the morning without a word to anyone. Edward uncomfortably sat next to me, his hands in fists and eyes glued to the whiteboard.

By lunch, I started to feel bad. Edward had always known that Isabella and I were crushing on him, but he didn't seem to say anything or even mind. While Isabella kept her safe distance away from him, I was the opposite. I always tried to show off myself with my clothes and waited for him to notice me. But where were his eyes? On Bella, of course.

At lunch, Edward at as far away from me as possible. I took out my cup of frozen blood and started to eat it, silently. Alice broke the silence.

"So, Bella's birthday is done and over. What do you want to do for your party, Isabella and Olivia?" she asked. Her topaz eyes blinked beautifully at us.

"Party? Me? Isabella?" I choked out, stupidly.

Alice laughed.

"Did you think I forgot? It's, um, let me check on my cell." She whipped out the silver phone and clicked away at stuff.

"The fifteenth of November, already?! Where did time go?" she inquired to herself. "Anyway, we don't have much time."

"No parties," I groaned. "We stopped living almost twenty years ago! No need for parties, right Edward?"

Before I could stop myself, the words came out. Edward stared at me, with surprise in his eyes.

"Uh, sure," he murmured. "We basically stopped celebrating Bella's birthday four years ago."

Alice looked at him, furiously.

"We always celebrate birthdays! I try my best not to make them huge. Just doing something they like to." Alice glowered.

I chortled in memory of Bella's birthdays. Basically shopping with Alice. But for her night present, it was endless hours of doing nothing but making out with her love. I growled at this part.

After lunch, Edward pulled me aside. He waved to Bella to go without him.

"Olivia, what were you thinking the other night? That I would allow that? It was nonsense," he scolded. "You were lucky not to be killed by Bella. She went on and on all night about what happened until I established that none of this was my idea and you were being an idiot."

"Edward, I-"

"Look, I know how you feel about me, but just please try to keep to yourself. I am Bella's, nothing else. You are like a cousin to me, and I don't want any of that to change."

And then he was gone. I stared at where he had been standing. Wow. I thought he was going to freak out at first, but he was totally calm.

I shuffled towards the Spanish room. Bella and Edward sat in front of me, holding hands. I felt like I could burst into tears any minute, but that was clearly impossible for a vampire. I slid down into my seat until I realized Mrs. Thomsen was asking me a question. Jasper whispered the answer at me. I gave him a wink and answered.

At home, I looked at my photo album. It was time to get a new one. Suddenly, there was a clatter at the window. I tiptoed towards it. At the balcony stood a boy who looked around my physical age.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

He shushed me.

"I'm Gabe Jenkins, from Trigg. I sort of overheard the fight you and Cullen had at the dance and this afternoon. I have some tips on how you can win him," the boy grinned.

"Uh, Gabe Jenkins? The kid who never does him homework?" I folded my arms across my chest.

I turned around to go to my bed. I knew Gabe was checking out my behind.

"Ya, that's me," he grinned.

Gabe placed himself on my desk chair. I didn't inhale the scent. I couldn't risk anything for a pretty nice kid. Luckily, I still had my plugs in my nose.

"What you don't know about me is that I'm like Cullen's kid. Renée , Esme, or whatever her name is," he informed me.

I stared at him, shocked. No wonder he got to my balcony like that.

"Renesmee Cullen," I said, uncaringly.

He smirked.

"It won't matter soon. Here are my tips," Gabe began. I made myself comfortable on the bed. "First of all, you already did step number one, kiss the one you've fallen in love with. But, step two is a little tricky. You must get through the person's love. In this case, you have to destroy Bella and Renées."

I gawked at him, surprised. Kill Edward's most important things in his life? I didn't know if I could do it.

"Gabe, that won't work. I already tried to throw her into a table, not that that would harm her, and he liked me less. I couldn't do that," I shook my head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

When I looked up at his face, he was laughing.

"You can't do it?" he snickered. "One of the most evil vampires in the world? That's pretty funny!"

He was right. I couldn't keep watching him do this with her. I needed him. I was sick of being just 'cousins'. I could do better than that. And I bet he could to.

"You're right," I agreed. "But I can't just knock on his door and announce I'm going to kill his wife and child. I need to drop hints and be meaner towards the wife and the girl. Thanks Gabe!"

"Anytime," he grinned.

"Hey, I didn't know there was another half human, half vampire at the school. Why didn't anyone tell me?" I frowned.

"I'm not half vampire. I'm three fourths human, one fourth vampire," Gabe corrected with a smile. "I know, it's confusing. Dad's father was a vampire while my parents were humans. I think Grandpa tried changing Grandma after giving birth to Dad, but ended up killing her. Mum met Dad and they fell in love and everything and had me."

"That's interesting," I commented. "I'm full vampire."

"I can see that," he laughed. Gabe put his feet up on my desk. I didn't yell like I had done with so many people who found my desk a foot rest. "I know exactly what your going through."

I leaned closer to listen, even though my hearing was perfect.

"I was in love with a beautiful young woman named Zora Bakers. But she loved Calvin Richard, but I didn't know that until the night my feelings came out. Zora was my best friend and one evening while at our favorite café, I told her the truth. I wanted us to be something more than friends.

"By the time I finished, she told me she couldn't have a strong relationship with me. Zora said that she loved a guy named Calvin Richard. She apologized until we graduated. We went our separate ways."

Gabe was in tears by the time he finished. I handed him some tissues. We sat there, talking, until he said he had to go home for dinner.

That night, I knew I had someone to rely on. Someone who was on my side. Someone who was (sort of) like me. Someone who had been through the pain I was been in. That boy was Gabe Jenkins, my new best friend.


	4. Chose Me, Not Her

The next morning was typical. When Edward and Bella walked into the room holding hands, I showed them how disgusted I was. I coughed and gagged when Bella sat next to me and scooted my desk over.

Edward shot me a warning glare. I smiled politely. In the hall after class, I had language arts with Bella. Edward headed off to his next class. On my way into the classroom, I 'accidentally' elbowed her books. They all fell to the ground and some Craig kid helped her pick them up. I smiled.

In Trigg, I noticed Gabe sitting a row and two people away from me. We said hi and turned in out homework- well, I did.

Eventually, lunch ended up in front of my face. Gabe sat with the Cullens, Isabella, and me. He shared his story with them and they were happy to have him join the group. Renesmee especially listened to him. She loved the fact his father was just like her.

After school, Alice invited Gabe over.

"I'll, uh, have to check with my mom," he replied.

Alice handed him her cellphone. He quickly dialed the numbers.

"Hi Mom," he said into the receiver. "You know Olivia? Yeah, her cousins invited me over. Is that- oh, okay. Thanks."

He flipped the phone shut. "She said she was happy that I was making new friends after the incident last summer."

Gabe rode with Alice, Isabella, Jasper, and I in the Porsche. At the Cullen's house, we all sat on the couches a little uncomfortable. Eventually, Esme came into the room with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Who might you be?" she asked. She sat the tray down on a glass table next to her favorite vase.

"Gabe Jenkins, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiled and said, "Hello Gabe. I'm glad to meet you. Oh, and by the way, please call me Esme."

Gabe nodded and took a cookie from the tray. Esme smiled sweetly and walked swiftly away.

While the guys started a boring conversation about hunting plans this weekend, us girls disappeared into Alice's bedroom.

"I've got everything ready for Isabella and Olivia's party!" she squealed. "It's going to be the best."

I groaned.

"So, Olivia," Bella began. She smiled mischievously. "When did you and your boyfriend meet?"

She burst into giggles. I clenched me fists.

"Oh, you little bitch," I said softly. I acted quickly. In seconds, we were on the floor, fighting.

I punched, kicked, and bit. Oh, yes I bit her several times. The guys must've heard us making all the racket upstairs, because Emmett was holding me in no time. I punched the air.

"Emmett, put me down!" I growled.

I looked up to see Bella in Edward's arms. They were staring at me, horrified.

"That's it, Olivia! I've had enough of you! Why do you hate her so much? Is there a problem? Do we need to leave?" Edward snapped. Bella shrunk deeper into his arms.

I pointed downstairs. Edward seemed to have understood and told Bella that he and I were going to talk. Downstairs, we uncomfortably sat next to each other on the couches.

"Edward, I have to tell you something," I began. He waited.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I'm in love with you. You make my head spin. I want to be something more than just cousins. I need you to chose me instead of Bella."

He sat there, like a statue. Suddenly, I felt like this story was going to end up like Bella and Jacob's, not the happy ending I had been wishing for.

Edward turned slightly away from me. I leaned closer. My hands were quickly under his neck and onto his lips. I could tell he was fighting back, but I was much stronger than him. I was nearly as strong as Emmett. Abruptly, I placed myself on his lap. The kiss became more passionate, or so it seemed.

Unfortunately, his lips left mine. He stared at our position. My legs were wrapped around his and my hand was resting on his neck. His hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up. After I was set down, he looked around the room. I could tell I was a better kisser than Bella.

"Speak from your mind," I demanded.

"That was one of the best kisses I had ever had, Olivia," he replied. His face suddenly looked astonished. I could tell mine was too. What was he doing?

"I love you, Olivia. More than I expected. But I do love Bella much more." He took my hand and kissed it quickly.

"Edward, what are you doing? Is this really how you feel?" I inquired.

He nodded. "I have no idea what I'm doing! You told me to speak from my mind, right?"

"Ya."

"Tell me to do that again."

I repeated it.

"I kiss was amazing and wonderful. But, I belong with Bella. Can you guys trade lips?"

Edward looked embarrassed. I patted his back, but he jerked away.

"I don't believe it," he murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a special gift," he answered.

I grinned. Sweet!

"So, I just tell people to speak from their mind and they obey? Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"You need to see Carlisle about this. Right away. Hey, I'll drive you up to the-"

"Going off with your little girlfriend, eh, Edward?" Bella's squeaky voice asked.

We spun around.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"It doesn't matter. I know the whole truth. You love her. I get it," she cried. I suddenly started feeling bad for her.

"Bella, I am so sorry. This all my fault. I am stupid, brainless monster. I kissed him. He didn't kiss me," I explained. "I told him to speak from his mind. My lips are just different. I am so sorry."

She and her husband took hands and left. I sat in the living room, ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty. What had I done?


End file.
